Never Looked Back
by Mrs.Cullen72400
Summary: Before I give the summary, I suck at these so please give it a chance. I'm better at writing stories than I am summaries. Isabella Swan hates the life she leads. She wants to get away. She decides she's had it. She's gone. She packs her duffle and never looks back. Cannon couples. Not betaed. DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight! Please review. Even if you didn't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, my first fic didn't work out. It was simple writing and just wasn't good quality. I'm going to try this again. So if the first chapter isn't good, I want honest reviews. I'm going to do Q&A's this time and some other little fun stuff in the ANs. I will also take recommendations for the next chapters. I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

_I can't take this anymore._

I heard the car pull up in the drive and saw the head lights shine through my window. I threw the last of my things in the duffle, along with the five hundred and twenty dollars I'd saved. I'm finally going away. Away from this damn town. Away from this family. Away from this life. I grabbed the duffle and ran out of my room, shutting the door behind me.

I walked across the hall and opened my sisters door."Angela. Angie, wake up." I whispered as I shook her.

"Ugh, what do you want Izzy?" She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her face. When she stopped, she looked at me and saw the duffle.

"I'm going. I can't stay here anymore." I told her. That made her head snap up.

"What? What do you mean 'you're going'? Where?" She threw questions at me. She jumped out of bed and turned on her lamp.

"I mean exactly what I said. I'm leaving," I sighed."As for where, I don't really know yet. But you can't tell mom or Phil. Please don't. I know they'll find out, but don't tell them I told you. I promise whenever I end up at one place for a while, I'll contact you somehow and tell you I'm okay. After that, I don't know." I explained.

She looked at me as though I was crazy. Then I saw a flash of realization in her eyes. She knew that I wasn't backing down on this."I won't tell mom or Phil. I swear. But if you don't get a hold of me within a month or two, I'm telling the police." I nodded in understanding. If it were me in her place, I would do the same thing.

"Contacting you will be the first thing I do. It may be brief, but it will be something. I may be able to wait for you to contact me back once in a while. Angie, if he gets to bad, you have to leave. I know you have some friends that would be more than willing to help. Do you understand?" I ask her. She nods and reaches up to hug me."Bye Angela." I say and smile at her.

I grab my cell of the counter and run out of the door. I smile at Rose and Alice in the front seats of the car.

Rose turns around in her seat."Ready?" She asks me.

"Let's go." I smile at her. We turn up the radio and speed down the street, out of that town.

Never looking back.

* * *

**AN: What did you think?! Is it worthy of continuing? Please review and tell me. Btw, if I continue, chapters will be much longer. Okay, I'm going to recommend a song this chapter. You might have already heard it but it's 'Sirens' by Cher Loyd. It's an amazing song.**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

This is just one big authors note. Since I already posted today, I am doing this to give a regular schedule. I will update probably every three or four days. If I will not be able to write for a while, I will say in the chapter before I am unavailable. I also already had one question so I'll go ahead and answer that. The question was 'How old is Bella and why does she need to run?' Bella is seventeen and she needs to run for a few reasons. I am planning on revealing them in a chapter or two. I will give you the most basic one. The others are a bit deeper and more private. One reason is she has just had enough of the small town life. She hates it. She wants to travel to a city she's never been and start anew. This story is deeper than it sounds. Okay! I think that covers everything I needed and wanted to say so, sorry if this was disappointing and you thought it was a chapter. The next real chapter will be in two days. THANKS!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so glad that at least a few people found my story interesting! I am excited to write this story. I really hope more readers start to enjoy it. Well, I don't really know what to say, so… here you go!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Yes!" We all screamed as we passed the Washington state line.

"How does that feel, bitches?! We never have to go back!" I screamed over our blaring music.

They both fist pumped in the air and screamed,"Hell yeah!"

Once we got into a town, we stopped at a gas station to sort out what we had and the plan for the next few days. We all got sodas and sat down at a picnic table.

"So! First things first, how much cash were we able to save up?" Rose asked.

Alice spoke up first."I got a thousand two hundred and twenty six." She smiled triumphantly. I stared at her with an open mouth.

"Holy hell, Ally! How did you save up that much?" I questioned.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while," she sighed."You know how I haven't been with you guys to the outlet for a while?" Rose and I nodded."Well, this is why."

"Good job, Ally." I smiled."I only got five twenty. I tried to get more but…"

"We know, Bella. It's okay." Rose interrupted. She gave me a sad smile. The atmosphere around us automatically changed.

"Who gives a damn? That's all behind us now. We are finally getting a new start. Clean slate." I tried to lighten the mood.

"Okay, I got two thousand six hundred and thirty seven." Rose announced. We weren't as surprised with this. We all knew Rose would end up with more. She had it better off than both of us.

"So all together we have four thousand, two hundred and eighty-three." I said. Honestly that was pretty good for two months planning.

"That should buy us a good bit of gas and plenty of stays in a hotel," she analyzes. "Damn, anyone else hungry?" It was now 6:27 a.m. Early, but we had been on the road for more than three hours, so now we needed more energy for the god knows how long ride ahead of us. We wouldn't let anyone fall asleep until we got to wherever the hell we were going.

"I packed a few snacks in my two duffles so we wouldn't have to spend to much on food. Sandwiches, chips, energy bars, and some extra bread and stuff." Alice piped up.

"Awesome. Only one more thing… where the hell are we going?" I laugh.

"Well, I've never been to New York." Alice suggests. She looks at the Rose and me. We shrug.

"Sounds like fun to me." I approve.

"Great, that's settled," Rose sighs. "Guys," we look at her. "We're really doing this."

"Seems to good to be true, huh?" I mumble around my straw. We all nod in agreement.

"Why the hell are we just sitting here? Let's go people!" I say and run to the car. "My turn to drive!" I declare.

Rose throws me the keys and says,"Have at it."

I was vibrating with excitement. This Audi RS 5 convertible is fully loaded. I jump in the drivers seat with Rose in the front and Alice in the back seat.

"My turn with the radio." Rose said. "Let's get some good music going…" And it truly was. Summer by Calvin Harris burst through the speakers.

I sped down the street and onto the highway, the music blaring and the top down.

* * *

What seems like a century later, it was 12:38 a.m. Rose and Alice were both asleep. They both hadn't wanted to drive at all. So within the time that I had drove, I had consumed two red bulls and a rock star. The buzz was startung to wear off and I needed some sleep. I pulled off to the side of the road and shook Rose.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled as she shot straight up.

"Shit Rose! What the hell?" I screamed.

"Would you guys please shut the hell up?" Alice groaned from her seat in the back.

Rose was currently laughing her ass off in the passenger seat. I slapped her on the arm. "Wtf? What was that about?" I asked.

She finally quit laughing. "Dear god, I'm sorry. It was an impulse." She panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Scaring the hell out of me is an impulse? Okay, cool." I glared. "I was just going to say I think we need to find a hotel or one of you needs to drive."

"Hotel it is," they said in perfect unison. So, we finally found a Holiday In express. We booked for one night. It was only 100 for a two bed room with a pull out couch. Breakfast included.

We got our luggage out of the car, Rose with her three bags, Alice with her three and me with my one.

We got up to our room and sat our luggage down.

"So! Who gets the pull out?" Rose asked. There was a moment of silence and me and Alice screamed.

"Not it!"

"Shit." Rose huffed and stomped her foot. We laughed at her and got settled down.

"See you tomorrow, night." I said as I switched the light off.

"Night." Rose and Alice replied.

* * *

_"No please… please don't! Please!" I scream out as he grabs artist full of my hair._

_"You little slut. You think you can do something like that and get away with it?" He screamed in my face._

_"It was an accident! I swear! I'm sorry!" I sobbed. He grabs my shirt and throws me against the wall. I hit it with great force and start to sob harder. He walks over to my mother and screams,"How dare you let her get this out of control!" He grabs a hold of her throat and pushes her against the wall._

_"She's just a child. She doesn't know any better!" She hisses at him. He growls and slaps her across the face, knocking her unconscious._

_"Mom!" I scream._

* * *

I shoot straight up in my bed. Alice stirs on the couch next to my bed. She sits up and sees me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She asks concerned.

I wipe the tears from my cheeks and let out a sigh. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's just go back to bed. You and Rose have long drives a head of you." I tease to reassure her I'm okay.

"Okay. You know if you need to talk…"

"I can come to you. Thanks Ally." I smile.

Alice nods and turns over. I lay back down and try to sleep. I just go back to the same damn nightmare.

* * *

**AN: Okay so… yeah. If I missed a miss spelled word in my grammar check, because I'm typing on an iPad, please let me know. I decided to post earlier because I have no life and love writing. I have no more questions So far. If you would like to see something in a later chapter, review and I might consider it. Song recommendation is the song that was in this chapter. Summer by Calvin Harris. REVIEW!**

**P.s. I'm fixing up these two chapters to have better grammar and more content, I'm so sorry! The whole story will NOT be like this. Oh and check out the first chapter agian. I've added something to Bella's goodbye to Angela.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! What up peoples?! I had sooo much fun on the fourth! Hope you all did some cool fireworks! I certainly did. Okay, off topic. So, I revealed some of Bella's past last chapter. It will be explained more in the next few chapters, though. So, yeah. Umm, HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

**BPOV: **

I am sitting up in my bed, 6:55 a.m., reading my worn out copy of "Wuthering Heights." I never went back to sleep last night, afraid the memory would continue. I am trying to forget that life, and it's all I see at night.

The shrill ring of the hotel phone interrupts my thoughts. I lunge for the phone quickly, trying not to wake the others. "Hello?" I whisper, knowing it can't be anyone but the front desk.

"Good morning, Miss. Smith. I was just calling in for your wake up call. Oh and you're breakfast will be up in about thirty minutes," the lady said, with fake cheerfulness.

_Miss. Smith?_ That was going to change.

"Thank you." I replied and hung up the phone. I quickly got my past off of my brain. I got two of the four pillows that were on my bed and threw one at each person."Wake up, dears!" I said with a fake southern accent.

They both groaned and told me to shut the hell up."Nope!" I yelled. I ran over to Rose's bed and flipped her off, avoiding her swinging fist as I ran over to do the same to Alice.

"Bitch…" Rose groaned from her spot on the floor. She and Alice got up off the floor and stood there glaring at me.

"No. You guys can't be mad at me!" I said to stop there glaring.

"And why the hell not?" Alice growled.

"Because, I ordered waffles." I smirked at them.

Alice got this look on her face like she was about to run and kiss me. Rose on the other hand still looked pissed.

"I don't like waffles." Rose muttered.

"I ordered you two blueberry muffins, Pissy Pants. I also ordered three orange juices and some chocolate chips for Alice's waffles." I stated proudly.

"Dear God!" I hear Alice scream just as she grabs me and about squeezes the life out of me.

"Hey Alice… can't breath…" I wheez out. She emidiatly let go of me, laughing her ass off.

"Bella," Rose said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How much did that cost?" Rose asked me condecidningly.

"Damn, Rose. It was free." I huffed."I told you guys last night. Breakfast included."

"Okay, Bella. I'm sorry, I forgot." She apologized.

I sighed."Well, one of us can get a shower before the food comes up. Who is quickest?" I asked.

"I'll get in!" Alice chirped and skipped to the bathroom.

_Always so damn cheery._

I sat down on the bed and feel back onto the mattress. My head hit the headboard and I groaned.

"Bella?" Rose asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"I heard you up late last night. Are you okay? Are you worried about Angie?" She questioned.

I turned my head to look at her."I'm a little worried, I'm not going to lie. Not big time, though." I said."She has friends to help her get away if it gets any worse. She's started staying out late at night to avoid him. Leaving early in the mornings before he wakes up." I explained.

"She's a smart girl. She will get away. Just like you did. She'll work it out." She assured me.

I just hoped she was right.

* * *

Seven hours later, we were checked out and back on the road. We had been driving for about six and a half hours now and we're only about thirty minutes from New York.

_And I said, well I got a car, she said, there's somethin'_

_At least it's a start, I said, it's better then nothin,_

_I ain't in no hurry but I'm ready when you are_

_And she said, where do you think all this is goin_

_I said, there ain't no way of knowin_

_I guess I hadn't thought it through that far_

_But I got a car_

_('I Got a Car' by George Strait)_

Yeah, it was my turn with the radio. I stared at the scenery as it quickly changed from trees and grass to skyscrapers and cement.

"I'm so putting the top down!" Rose exclaimed. She did just that and turned the music up and to another song.

_Im gonna love ya_

_until you hate me_

_and I'm gonna show ya_

_whats really crazy_

_you should've know better_

_then to mess with me, honey _

_I'm gonna love, I'm gonna love ya_

_gonna love ya, gonna love ya_

_Like a black widow baby!_

We all screamed as we passed the New York City limit sign.

_This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same_

_First we're both down a play then somehow you go astray_

_We went from nothin' to somethin', likin' to lovin'_

_It was us against the world, and now we just fucking?_

_It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you_

_feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you_

_I wanted all or nothing for us, ain't no place in between_

_('Black Widow' by Iggy Azalea_)

We drove around and found a hotel to stay in for the night. It was only 1:37 p.m. is we decided that we would go clubbing tonight. We all needed a break from the hell of driving and planning. We knew it would take us a long while to get ready so we stayed in the room.

"I'm gonna run and get a quick shower." I told the two girls. They nodded, there eyes attached to the tv screen.

The bathroom wasn't nice, but it wasn't unclean. I turned on the shower and jumped in. As I washed my hair, I thought about my last name. I didn't want any reminders of that life. My name was legally Isabella Smith. Everyone except Rose and Alice called me Izzy or Isabella. Rose and Alice were the only ones I allowed to call me Bella or Bells. I knew I wanted to make Bella my full name but keep my last initial. So, I settled on the first hing that popped into my head. Swan.

I scrubbed my body and rinsed my hair. I shaved and got out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and looked it over to make sure it was clean. So what? I'm a freak about stuff like that. I dried off and then brushed my teeth.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I heard Alice tell Rose to 'stfu.'"Alice," I gasped in fake horror."Language!"

"Oh don't bullshit me. And I had a valid reason." She defended herself.

"Which was?" I asked as I tried to look serious.

"She said 'Zac Efron is such a turn off.'" She mumbled looking down at the ground.

"Rosalie Hale!" I exclaimed."How dare you!"

"Bella Smith!" She shot back.

"No. No longer Smith. Swan." They both stared at me for a while and then nodded. They understood.

It was now 2:30 and we decided if we wanted to find a good club, we better get ready and head out.

Alice went to the bathroom to do her make-up, me at the desk mirror, and Rose at the full length on the wall.

I did my new found smoky eye and put on a little blush, knowing I could cover that on my own. I decided on a dark red lipstick. I put on mascara and looked at myself in the mirror. I barely put on anything but I looked fine. I wasn't the type for coating my face in make-up.

When I went to choose my outfit, I had to get Rose's help."Rose! Help? Please?" I begged.

"Of course," she laughed and came to help."I say you get this shirt," she held up a navy blue button up shirt,"and tie it up under you boobs. Then you wear these shorts," she walked over to her suitcase and grabbed a pair of dark, cut off booty shorts that were sinful. But like always, I trusted her and put on the outfit.

"Oh! And wear these heals," she said as she threw a pair of heels that matched my shirt at me.

"Wow Rose! That was real safe." I praised sarcastically.

"Always have been!" She laughed and went back over to finish her make-up.

"Hey guys!" Alice yelled from the bathroom."Does this look okay?" She asked as she walked out. She was wearing a black halter top with a black mini skirt and silver heels.

"Alice, that looks awesome.," Rose assured her.

"You swear?"

"Yeah Alice, I swear." Rose smiled.

When Rose was finally done, she decided on a black dress that had one long sleeve with the other side sleeveless. Of course, it barely covered her ass. She wore black heels. Our feet would be killing us by the end of tonight.

"Alright, bitches! How much money are we taking?" Alice asked.

"Um, I can probably get us in the club for free, so we only have to cover drinks. So let's take about three hundred." Rose analyzed.

I went over to my duffle, grabbed my only clutch, and put one hundred in it. I walked over and gave each of the girls one hundred, too.

"Alright! Let's go." Rose cheered, practically pushing us out of the door.

* * *

We found ourselves walking down a street that was all bars and clubs. We decided that we would go in every one and stay at least half a hour. So we walked into the first bar and instantly regretted the idea. It was a gay bar.

I went over to the bar, ordered a strawberry daiquiri, and went to sit in the back corner. God, this was so not my setting.

Rose and Alice soon walked over to the corner booth I was occupying and took a seat.

"It's 7:45. We can leave at eight." Rose said. We all nodded in agreement, eager to get out of there.

We watched the room, avoiding the stages that dotted the club. I saw a rare boy/girl couple sitting in the middle of the club. I watched as the man grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side, backed her into a corner and grabbed her face. I instantly tensed up.

Rose looked over to me and followed the path which my eyes had taken."Bella. Bella, you have to leave it alone."

"I know what's going to happen." I said, my voice emotionless. I stared, remembering the last time I had saw Phil grab my mothers arm like that…

"Don't you dare Bella," Rose growled at me, grabbing me by the shoulders."Don't think about that. We started over. Don't give him that power over you."

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts of the memory. I slowly nodded, looking away from the couple. Within another ten minutes, we were out of the door and onto the next club.

* * *

**AN: Sorry! I know it's still a shorter chapter. And the early chapters, such as this in, will be fun. I know I'm a sucky writer, but I'm still getting started. The next chapter is almost halfway done, so it won't be long before it's up. Now for the begging. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Review. I literally begged.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so so sorry for not updating in a while. I have been focusing on my other story and I am starting a third story so I haven't been able to get to this in a while. Thank you to all of those who support this story. I appreciate it very much.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

An hour later, I was past drunk. Past wasted. And it was damn awesome.

"Hey guys!" I yelled to Alice and Rose. They looked over to me, less than three feet away. "Yeah you guys! You know," I threw my arms around their necks, "you guys are my BBFs!"

"Bella, Hun, it's BFFs." Rose laughed.

"No, it's BBFs! Best bitches forever!" I giggled.

"Dear Lord, she is going to have such a hangover tomorrow." Alice grumbled. She always has been a cautious drunk.

"Alice, why are you always such a Debby Downer drunk?" I asked, legit confused.

"Bitch." She glared.

I giggled and ran into the next bar. I walked right up to the bar and slapped my hand onto the slightly sticky wood.

"Hey! Can I have a screwdriver, pretty please?" I asked.

The bartender turned around and I almost passed out. He had the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. His hair was a beautiful bronze, yeah I said effing bronze. And there were tattoos along his arms and peaking out of the neck line. Shit, he was tall, too. Damn fine if you ask me.

"Comin' right up." Oh my God, his voice was smooth, deep, and sexy as hell.

He walks over and mixes the drink. I watch his every move like the stalker I am. While I wait, I throw myself down onto one of the barstools. I find Alice doing shots with a group of girls and Rose on the dance floor grinding with a guy.

"Screwdriver?"

I jump when I hear his voice.

"Yep! That's mine." I smile and look at him through my eyelashes.

"Here ya go." He smirked as he handed me the drink.

I tried to smile sexily at him as I took the straw into my mouth. I ran my tongue around the top and played with it.

He stood there staring at me intently as I did this. Anot her person called him over but I caught his arm as he was about to go.

"How about I pay for my drink, you get someone to cover for you, and we go to your place and … _talk_." I whispered as I leaned across the bar and nipped his at his ear.

"Go out back. I'll be out in five." He growled, kissing me and heading to the back room.

I smirked and went to tell Alice where I was headed. She was still doing shots with the group of girls.

"Alice." i yelled over the music.

"What's up, Bellsy Wellsy?" She slurred.

"I'm going home with bar guy. I'll text in the morning. Don't forget to tell Rose what I'm telling you right now." I said. I turned around not waiting for a response. I bolted out the back door and leaned up against the wall.

I looked around and saw graffiti on the walls. I heard a door open and slam shut. Before I even realized it was bar guy, his lips were on mine.

The kiss was like nothing I'd ever experienced. He pushed me up against the wall and I momentarily freaked out. I mentally shook my head, I knew this guy wasn't going to hurt me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and shoved my hands into his thick mop of hair. His tongue shoved its way into my mouth and explored.

When I needed to breathe, I broke the kiss. He didn't take his lips off of my skin, though. He dipped his head and started dropping kisses along my neck.

I pulled his hair, lifting his face up to mine.

"Name?" i panted.

"Edward. You?"

"Bella. Cab?"

"Yeah." He groaned.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache. I opened my eyes and immediately shut them again. Once I had woken up a bit more, I eased my eyes open.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around, not recognizing my surroundings. A hand reached up, grabbing my waist and pulling me back down.

Oh shit.

Last night all came back in a flash. I looked down and wasn't disappointed. Damnit, I had good taste when I was drunk. I tried to shimmy out of his vice grip, but had no such luck.

I started poking him in the shoulder, trying to wake him up without pissing him off. "Hey, mister. Wake up time." I whispered.

Nothing.

"Wake up time!" I yelled.

"Shit!" He swung up into a sitting position. He looked over at me and frowned.

"Sorry for the shitty wake up call, but I have to go and you wouldn't let go." I blushed.

"It's fine," he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Yeah, he's not a morning person either.

"Okay, well I guess I'm gonna go." I excused myself from his room.

I walked around the apartment that I didn't remember and eventually found all my clothes. Once I had gotten dressed, I walked back into the bedroom.

"Hey," I smiled as I crawled onto his lap. "I left my number on the counter. Why don't you call me sometime?" I suggested as I kissed his neck.

"Will do." He answered.

"Okay." I grinned, very pleased with myself. I got up, grabbed my clutch and walked to the door. "Seriously, call me! Bye." I called as I walked out.

* * *

**AN: So, again I'm really sorry about not updating as frequently as I said I was going to. My other story is going to have three chapters when it is updated. I am going to be busy for the next two weeks, so I may only update once a week. Real life. Sucks. So, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I know, I know. It's been forever since I updated. My summer isn't going as planned and I haven't been able to write. I apologize for that. I shouldn't have ever set a schedule that was so frequent. It will now be at least two chapters every two weeks. At least two. Also, I had some reviews that Bella wouldn't be that easy. The thing is, I tried to make it seem like she was still drunk when she woke, but it was wearing off. I should've been clearer about that. She WILL NOT be like that the whole story. She's not a slut. So, ENJOY!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

When I got back to the hotel from dudes house, it was only 2:30 and I still felt drunk. That would probably be why I gave him my number, and even had sex with him in the first place.

I opened the hotel door and found an Alice, but no Rosalie. I went over and started jumping on Alice's bed.

"Hey, Alice! Wakey uppy!" I yelled.

I suddenly felt a hand on my ankle, which made me fall to the floor.

"Why? Why, Bella?! Just… _why_?" She whined. She seriously looked pitiful. And I hate to admit it, but I felt bad.

"Damn, Ally. How many shots did you do with those girls?" I said as I plopped down onto the mattress.

I could barely see her due to the darkness of the room, but I was keeping the lamp off for her sake. Apparently, she wasn't drunk anymore, like someone. Oh, wait, that someone is me.

"Like, ten? Maybe twenty? Why?" She mumbled.

"Well, because you seem hungover already, but me still be drunk." I giggled.

"Dear God, just go to bed," she groaned. "Wait! How was bar guy?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Pretty damn good, if I do say so myself." I smirked, remembering just how amazing he was.

"Good. Okay, now go to sleep." She said as she lay down.

"Okay, fine." I grumbled.

I got undressed and slipped into bed, not bothering with night clothes. I was going to go and dream about… uh… E? Yeah. I was going to dream about E.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, my head pounding. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Big mistake. I lay right back down, eyes still shut. I was scared to open them.

I slowly ease my eyes open, the bright light, well bright to me making my head pound worse. I slowly sat up, looking around the room. I saw Alice on the fold out couch, but the other bed empty. I threw a pillow at Alice, hitting her in the face and therefore waking her up.

"Alice! Rose isn't here." I announced urgently.

"Wait, what?" She asked, sitting up and covering her eyes with her hands.

I went over and pulled down her hands. "Rosalie Hale is not in this room." I said slowly.

"Shit," she groaned.

"Did she say anything about where she was going last night?" I asked. She looks at me like I'm insane and then I realize that neither of us could probably remember. "Damnit." I mumbled.

"Wait, did you see her dancing with that guy last night?" Alice asked.

I racked my brain for a memory. I faintly remember her dancing with a big guy last night.

"Yes! The big muscle guy?" I described.

"Yes!"

Silence.

"Well, how does that help us?" I asked.

"I don't know. At least—"

She was interrupted by the door opening and Rose walking in.

We both jumped up and ran to hug her. She looked at us like _we_ were the crazy ones.

"Where the hell have you been? You about scared the shit out of us. You didn't even text! What the fuck were you thinking? Your the stupidest… God, Rose. Your damn crazy." Alice yelled while hitting her on the arm or wherever else.

"Alice, chill," I said, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her back. "She's right though, Rose. What the hell?"

"It's not even that big a deal…" she grumbled, looking at the floor.

"It's fucking 12:00, Rose!" Alice exclaimed.

"Rose, seriously. He could've hurt you."

"So could the guy you went home with!" She accused.

"But, I texted. Did you? No."

"I admit I should've texted, I apologize. But I'm fine. So there is nothing to be mad about." She explained.

"Okay, well now that all of us are here, we need to find jobs." I said.

Both of them groaned.

"No. We need to get some money. I am assuming we are staying here for a while, and shit isn't cheap."

"You know what they say when you assume…" Alice trailed off.

"It makes an ass out of u and me!" Rose giggled.

"Come on, guys. Be serious." I said as I choked on my suppressed laughter. "I saw a 'help wanted' sign on one of the bars last night. That's probably what I'm going to do. You guys need to find something, too."

They both nodded their heads, completely serious.

* * *

**AN: So, thoughts? Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Heyheyhey! What be up?! Okay so, I don't really have any announcements… oh! there is one thing. I won't be updating for about 2-3 weeks. I'm sorry. But that why I'm making this chapter at least 1K words. During those weeks, I will be writing chapter seven. It will be more than 3k. So, ENJOY!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

We had decided to stay in New York for the next six months, so we all got jobs. The other two weren't happy about it, but I was kind of excited. Job hunting was fun.

"Oh! Alice, I think I found you a place!" I smiled. "You wanted to work at a clothing store, right?"

"Yeah, that would be preferable." She nodded.

"There is an opening for American Eagle." I offered.

"Oh! Let me see the add!" She squealed.

I handed her the adds and grabbed another sheet.

"Lookie!" Rose exclaimed. "I found a job at a car shop." For some odd reason, Rose, who was supposed to be only the pretty one who I guess was also the tough one, was way into all that mechanic shit. Don't ask me why, because I dont understand either. "It pays ten dollars an hour."

"Cool, good for you guys. How much does the AE job pay?" I ask.

"Um, let me see, let me see…" she drug out the last 'see.' "Seven a hour." She sighed.

"Okay. You two have jobs. I can't find a fucking fun job. Or at least one I would enjoy. You know what, no. I don't even have to enjoy it. Just decent damn pay would be nice." I muttered.

Damn New York.

The two bitches laughed at me.

"It's not funny." I whined.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Rose laughed. "Here, you want a job?"

It was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway. "Uhh, duh." I griped as I looked at the paper.

"Well, here is a job at one of the bars we went to last night. It pays nine dollars a hour, and you can have a night or day shift. Whichever you prefer." Rose offered.

"That's actually not that bad." I said. "Which bar is it? If it's that damn gay bar…"

"It's not the gay bar." She interrupted. "Would I really do that to you?"

I gave her a look that said, 'Do you even _wanna _go there?'

"Okay, I might do some things to you, but I would never do _that_." She said. "It's the bar where Alice was doing shots with that one group, and the one where you went home with that guy."

"Ugh. I don't even remember coming home last night, let alone who I went home with." I groaned. "I can't even remember his fucking name. That is just… terrible."

"It's fine. It's not like you'll ever see him again. So, are you gonna take the job?" Alice asked as she inspected her nails.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Which bar was it, Rose?"

"Um, hold on. Duh duh duh duh duh… oh. Okay, it was Cullen and Whitlocks."

* * *

The next day, we were getting ready to go out and get ourselves some damn jobs.

We had all taken showers, and we're now putting on our best clothes for the interviews. I'm not getting to dressed up, though. I mean, damn. Its a bar. How well dressed is a bartender supposed to be?

"Hey, do you think this looks okay?" Alice asked, walking out of the bathroom.

She was wearing some of her American Eagle ruined style jeans, a maroon tank with a white, lace cover up, and short, brown boots.

"It looks perfect. And all that is their style, too." I praised.

"How about this? You think it's to slutty?" Rose called from the other side of the room.

I walked out of the bathroom, choking on air.

Rose was currently dressed in a white t-shirt, which you could see a red lace bra through, and shorts that almost showed her ass. She had on plain, white tennis shoes.

"Well, I think you'll get the job. Just hope it's a guy hiring." I said.

"Yay! Okay, what are you wearing?" She asked.

I went over to my suitcase and rummaged through. I found a tight, black t-shirt and some short shorts, barely longer than Roses. "This?" I asked.

"Um, put it on. Let us see what it looks like." I did as they instructed and did a spin.

"Oh, yeah. That looks great. But…" Rose let the thought hang there.

"But? But what?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, there isn't anything wrong with it. It looks awesome. I just think you should do your makeup a little differently." She assured me.

"Okay, well, help?" I asked pathetically.

"Sure." They both nodded their heads.

Thirty minutes later, my makeup was done. I had a dark smokey eye, my lashes looked ten times longer and thicker than they were, and my face looked flawless. I'm so not trying to sound conceited, but damn.

We all got our clutches and bags, wishing each other the best, and went on our ways.

* * *

About half an hour later, I was standing in front of Cullen and Whitlocks. It seemed like one of the nicer bars on the street.

I walked in, seeing a blonde, tall guy wiping down the bar.

"Um, excuse me?" I called.

"Hey!" He said, having a slight accent. "I'm Jasper Whitlock. How can I help ya?"

"Uh, I was here about the job. The one that was in the paper?" I held up the dad, because I'm an idiot and brought it with me.

"Oh, okay." He stepped out from behind the bar. "Well, there really isn't anything I need to know. Just one thing." He paused, hesitant. "Do you have a police record?"

My eyes widened and I held back a laugh. "Oh, God no." I assured him.

"Okay, well all we have to do is ask Edward, the co-owner, and if he says yes, you got the job." He smiled. He motioned for me to follow him behind the bar, into a door that said 'Employees only.'

"Hey, Ed. There's a girl here wondering about the job." Jasper said to the chair facing a window.

The chair turned around and I could've sworn I knew the guy.

His eyes widened when he saw me. He sat there, staring at me for what seemed like forever. When he finally spoke, his voice was like velvet. "Okay. I want to talk to Be… her alone."

"Okay?" Jasper asked More than answered. He looked over to me, then back to Edward, leaving the room.

Once the door had shut, Edward got up and speed walked over to me. He came right up to my face, waiting a moment, then suddenly crashing his lips to mine.

It took me a moment to get over the shock, but when I did, I pushed on his chest.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

* * *

**AN: Cliffee! Okay so I tried to make this chapter longer. Umm, yeah. Review?**


End file.
